


I Won't Let You Fail (Fall)

by mollieblack



Series: Phan Oneshots [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, Reality, Romance, based off dan's tinder video, my first established relationship fic what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollieblack/pseuds/mollieblack
Summary: Based off Dan's recent Tinder video.Phil went under a fake persona and made a Tinder as a girl named Pernille just to give his boyfriend some support





	I Won't Let You Fail (Fall)

I finally had the account set up and I grinned down at my phone. Dan would be filming any minute now, and I'd managed to find him on Tinder under this alias, and I'd swiped right. Now I just had to wait and hope that he'd message 'Pernille', the name I'd put down under the fake Tinder profile. 

It took a while, but eventually I got a message and squeaked, stifling it so Dan couldn't hear through the walls. 

**D: What do law school and my others arms when i was a baby have in common?**

I chuckled because he could already tell what the punchline was going to be. That and Dan had misspelled 'mother's', but I was used to decoding his typos, so I read it normally without even really thinking. 

**P: lol what???**

I sent back with a cry/laughing emoji, because who doesn't love emojis? 

**D: i dropped out of them**

And there it was. I had almost wanted to guess it because I'd known it was coming, but decided to play innocent because I was, in fact, trying to make myself seem like a stranger. 

**P: that's dark**

**D: wait until you look inside my soul**

I giggled at this, because I'd seen Dan's soul and it was nowhere near dark. We're talking about the boy who can't help giggling like an idiot when he sees a baby or a puppy. The boy who's afraid of the dark and the supernatural, who can't watch a horror movie without getting scared and can't watch a sad movie without bursting into tears and needing cuddles to calm down. The boy who bought me flowers at least once a week just because he said he loved seeing my face light up when I got them, and that he wanted to give me flowers so I wouldn't have to feel bad when they died, like I did with my houseplants. The boy who was so thoughtful and loving and full of life, and whose soul was anything but dark.

I began thinking of how to respond as 'Pernille', and ended up deciding to go generic.

**P: Awee I'm sure you're loveley**

I sent with a few waving blushing emojis. I decided to let a little typo slip in, just to ensure that Dan wouldn't suspect it was me. 

**D: really i mean did you see my profile?**

I shook my head, smiling, because I had seen his profile and I didn't care if he was trying to pick 'bad' photos, Dan was beautiful and nothing he could do would ever make him any less gorgeous in my eyes. The profile picture made me giggle because I'd been laying next to him when he'd taken that picture and he'd looked gorgeous that morning when he'd kissed me awake, and that was all I could think of as I looked at that picture. I thought the picture of him under the fridge was hilarious and relatable, a wonderful example of his unique humor. The picture of him at the computer made me want to run up and kiss his neck, the one from below made me want to kiss him too, and blow air in his mouth to wipe that silly look off his face and make him giggle, eyes crinkling and dimples showing. 

**P: Yes**

**D: and you didn't want to swipe your phone left into another universe?**

I shook my head as I bit my lip, looking at my phone. He was so sweet. He was making a whole video off of tinder, fake flirting with people, but even here he wasn't truly flirting with them. I'd found a way to get around it in my promotional video too, because neither of us would ever dream of truly flirting with someone else and the fact that he didn't even try in this video to flirt with people even though it was all just for work and a joke made me grin like an idiot.

**P: Nooo I thought they were v relatable**

**D: So it's not a bad thing that i spend all day at a computer**

**P: Who doesn't these days?? lol**

I replied with cry/laughing emojis, and smiled because of course I didn't mind that he spent time on his computer. If he hadn't we never would have met, so truly the fact that Dan spent all day at his computer was the reason for the best thing that'd ever happened to me.

**D: true. well what about my potato face selfie?**

I giggled, thinking of kissing and blowing into his mouth again, resolving to do that later because I wanted to earn myself a Dan giggle.

**P: Everyone looks like it from that angle! Youre brave to post it**

I put some more emojis in and left out some punctuation, reminding myself not to seem too suspicious. I just wanted to bring a smile to his face during a video that probably was going to involve a lot of rejection. I knew he'd just laugh it off and the rejection wouldn't get to him, but I still wanted to keep my boyfriend happy and feeling loved.

**D: OKAY WEL**

**D: what about the fridge photo?**

**D: how can you possibly excuse that?**

I smiled, knowing Dan was grasping for straws, trying to get rejected and it was adorable. 

**P: London is hot I'm sat in my fridge right now x**

I grinned, not truly sitting in our fridge, but beginning to contemplate it because it  _was_ hot. I added some snowflakes and a snowman for flare.

**D: is there anything i could say about myself that would disappoint you**

Dan asked, and I grinned as I shook my head in adoration, because no. There was nothing he could say that would disappoint me, I loved him and he could never change that.

**P: lol stop being so hard on yourself!**

I decided maybe I should wrap this up soon, he  _did_ have to get on with other conversations for the video, but this was fun and I wanted to give him a few more inspiring compliments before saying goodbye.

**P: Everybody has flaws, but it's your personality that counts and I like yours**

I sent back with a blushing smiley face.

**D: you've defeated me**

**D: i've tried so hard but you won't let me fall**

I knew Dan and I was fairly certain that he meant 'fail', but decided to go with what he'd said and interpret it as what he'd written; 'fall'. 

**P: That's what humans should be for! Picking each other up x**

I smiled at my phone, deeming this a good ending spot for the conversation. I put down my phone and the notifications stopped for a few moments, then I got another and raised my eyebrows as I lifted the phone up, then broke into laughter as I saw the message. Oh, my sweet meme trash boyfriend... my sweet sweet Dan.

**D: so anyway how do you feel about memes?**

I cracked up because I couldn't believe the segway, it was so ridiculous and so  _Dan,_ and I giggled until I couldn't breathe, then calmed down and decided to just end the conversation here and now.

**P: What's a meme lol**

 

I heard a loud 'WHAT?' shriek from the other room and lost it, full out belly laughing now. Dan came into the room a few minutes later with his eyebrows knit together.

"Hey sweetie just wanted to remind you I'm filming in just a sec if you could be a little quieter." he said softly and I grinned, walking towards him and pulling him into a soft kiss. He smiled into it and wrapped his arms around my neck, mine coming to rest on his hips. 

"You're adorable." I whispered against his lips, smiling, and he cocked his head to the side.

"What makes you say that?" he asked, and I just grinned in response, shaking my head at how cute he was, leaning in for another kiss. 

When his lips parted I took my opportunity and blew air straight into his mouth, resulting in him pulling away quickly, giggling, his dimple reaching new depths, eyes crinkling as he pulled me into a hug.

"Nerd." Dan said lovingly by my ear. "I love you." 

 


End file.
